I Fell In Love with That Guy !
by Aspira-Silver skylark
Summary: Imayoshi and Akashi are both students in the same university but the latter came in a bit late which attract Imayoshi s attention. Will love bloom? Imayoshi is especially interested in Akashi. Slash. Not so lemony. Rated M for safety. 2 shots


ImaAka fic  
I Fall in Love with That Guy?!  
One Shot  
Chapter 1: New found love  
Disclaimer: MINE  
A/N Ren is ...uh my OC but don`t worry he`s only there as a minor character. No sue-ness guarantee.

* * *

He was bored. The lecture was something that he himself could easily make and have already learned. His eyes wander around. A few new students have joined their class; apparently due to certain problems they have registered in late but managed to skip one semester due to good grades. While his eyes was wandering around he suddenly took note of a certain red head in the front row.  
'Strange...when did he get in?'  
Curiosity finally got him and he nudged his course-mate Ren. The guy looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Imayoshi whisper and asked him;

"Who is that guy?" It was odd that he didn`t noticed the guy earlier, especially with such a noticeable look.

"You mean Akashi Seijurou? He`s new, he came in with another guy...uh I think its the one named Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko is the one in the almost empty seat" Ren replied. Half amused.

'Almost?' When Imayoshi looked again next to Akashi he was surprised to see a light blue haired teen was sitting there. Ren gave a low chuckled.

"Don`t worry, I didn`t noticed him earlier too. Also did you see his eyes?"

"Hmmn? Eyes?" Imayoshi frowned, what`s so special about his eyes? He was more attracted to the aura that kid gave.

"One is hazel gold and one is red~"  
"Oh?" was his only reply as he turn back to the power point. Interesting...maybe I should get to know them.

* * *

Imayoshi was lining up in the bakery and leaves the seating to Ren. When he was paying for their bread he swore a glimpse of red and blue moving together but when he looked again there was no one.

'Is my mind messing with me?'

After he paid for the bread and searched for Ren, only to find the raven was sitting with no other than his interest, Akashi Seijurou and Kuroko Tetsuya. Silently, he cursed.

'Ren..What is he up to?'

He walked towards them and greeted both Akashi and Kuroko. They chatted for a while, though Akashi resort to give a reply longer than his friend when Ren asked him something. Imayoshi let his friend do all the talking and choose to observe Akashi. He wondered if those two are a couple. After all, being Bi or gay is normal for his generation. After a few minutes later they excused them self, saying something about club`s activities. Imayoshi also found out that Akashi and Kuroko actually work under the same company as part timers. The said company was owned by Akashi`s family and they were held back one semester due to a few problems that arose within the company. When the two friends left Ren turned to him with a Cheshire Cat`s grin plastered on his face.

"You fell for the red head didn`t you?"

Imayoshi choked his cherry and blueberry iced frappe.

"Stop sprouting nonsense Ren" He scowled a bit at the raven.

"Really? Anyway what do you think of him?"

"Akashi? I like the way he carried himself, the way he talks and his eyes too"

"Oh?" Ren smirked, "And you seriously think you are not in love? I only asked what you thought about him and you sputter more than one word. Usually you gave short answers about someone"

"..." Imayoshi grew silent.

"Now why don`t you go after him?"

"After him? Akashi? He`s a guy!.." Imayoshi tried to protest.

"Gender is no longer an issue Ima-chan~ after that you can decide if you like him or love him?"  
Imayoshi sighed. Knowing Ren he will pester him until he died about this matter. He gave his final word.

"I promise you nothing"

"Good~! I`m rooting on you, also if you want to know about Akashi better ask Kuroko"

"Yeah, yeah"

* * *

'Is finding someone supposed to be this hard?'

His class has end and he thought of finding Kuroko since he have around two hours left but one hour already past and he had been walking all over the campus. If it wasn`t for Kuroko`s friend informing him that they still have a good three hours left before going home he would have thought the blue hair guy already left.

"Where are you"

"Are you looking for someone?" Imayoshi jumped and turned around and saw no other than Kuroko.

How long has he been there?!

"For how long have you been there?"

"I think you need to rephrase that...how long was I following you? It has been half an hour..."

"I was searching for you but why are you following me?" Imayoshi asked Kuroko.

"No reason..is there anything you need?"

"Ummn..."

Kuroko smiled at him, "If it`s about Akashi, then you should find about him yourself. He likes it when people make honest and serious effort."

"I have been meaning to ask about his like and dislike..." He began

Kuroko seems stunned, "Oh...well...he likes to relax and think a lot. He likes reading books and play shougi. You should find the rest yourself though...I only give you a start"

Now Imayoshi was curious, "How did you know that..."

"You like him? By the way you look at him but it`s not only that."

"Not only that?"

"It`s a secret. Find it yourself"

Imayoshi sighed and went away. Kuroko only smiled and took out his phone and text Akashi.

"Akashi-san...do you know anyone named Imayoshi Shouchi?"

Akashi who received the text only stared at the text and smirked. Looks like everything is going according to plan,

"Now, for phase number 2"

* * *

A/N death by suspend~


End file.
